I Already Knew
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Based on Blair and Chuck's car accident. In the hospital. Blair was awake but Chuck wasn't. She was told she lost the baby and she needed to see Chuck…


**GOSSIP GIRL : 'I Already Knew'**

**SUMMARY**

Based on Blair and Chuck's car accident. In the hospital. Blair was awake but Chuck wasn't. She was told she lost the baby and she needed to see Chuck…

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** February 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

><p>Based on what we saw on the show. My point of view of what could have been said… Scenes my way :)<p>

* * *

><p>After the car accident, Blair and Chuck had ended up in the hospital. Blair had just learned that she lost her baby and she couldn't stop crying.<p>

Chuck had been in the ICU for hours. Blair was conscious but far from okay. She was lost and confused. She felt desperate. Like nothing would ever be right again.

How your life can change in a second. One second you're fine the next you're barely awake.

"Is Chuck alright?" Blair asked the nurse.

The nurse wouldn't answer. Blair was getting upset, very upset and angry.

Then Serena was allowed in the room. She noticed Blair's red eyes right away.

"I am so sorry about your baby, it's horrible," she said.

Blair didn't say a thing. She couldn't stop her tears. She was feeling horrible.

"I feel so empty," she said.

She was touching her stomach. Looking for a bump that wasn't even there. A bump that would never be there.

"I lost the baby, what am I gonna tell Chuck?" she wondered out loud.

"Chuck?" Serena asked. _Why Chuck? _She thought.

Blair was crying so much she could barely speak.

Serena came closer to the bed and took her best friend in her arms.

"Tell me it's a nightmare! Please tell me I'm gonna wake up in my bed tomorrow," Blair begged.

"It's going to be okay, B, you'll see. You're not alone. We're all here for you," Serena said.

"How is Chuck, did you see him?" Blair asked.

"No, they won't let us see him."

"Why? What's wrong with him? I want to know what's going on and I want to know right now," Blair yelled.

"B, calm down," Serena begged.

"Calm down? Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? Tell me," Blair said, upset.

Serena sighed. It was a horrible situation and she had no idea what to say.

"I lost my baby and now they won't let me see Chuck. Nobody will tell me anything, I know there's something wrong," Blair said.

The doctor came in after hearing all the yelling.

"Miss Waldorf, you need to calm down. Mister Bass is in critical condition, he's not conscious at the moment," the doctor explained.

"Oh my God," was all Blair could say.

"But he's not really in a coma either, I'm positive he should wake up soon."

"See, B, he's gonna be fine, just be patient," Serena tried to reassure her friend.

The doctor left the room.

Blair was anything but patient. Waiting was killing her.

Serena didn't know what to do to help. She just sat there and held her best friend's hand.

An hour later, another doctor came in the room with what looked like a shy smile on his face.

"Mister Bass is awake," was all he could say before Blair interrupted him.

"For real? Thank God! I want to see him NOW!" Blair ordered.

"I think you should wait a little bit more," the doctor said.

"Are you kidding me?"

The first doctor came back in the room. He was the chief of staff. He knew that keeping Blair in her room would do nothing good. Some positive would help her.

She'd been through so much with the loss of the baby. She couldn't realize what was happening to her.

"Ok, Miss Waldorf, you can go see him but for a few minutes only. He needs to rest."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Blair said between sobs.

Serena took her friend to Chuck's room and let her go inside alone. She decided it was best to give them a minute. She waited outside.

"Oh my God, Chuck, are you alright?" Blair asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Chuck asked.

Blair almost fainted. She dropped in a chair, head between her hands.

"I'm kidding, Blair," he said.

"That's not funny, Chuck, I was worried sick!" she yelled.

"You're right, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked.

She wanted to nod but she was far from okay. She placed her hand on her belly and started to cry again.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" he started.

"I lost my baby," she said between sobs.

Chuck opened up his arms and gestured for her to come closer. He hugged her tight.

"I am so sorry, Blair."

"There is something I need to tell you," she said, hesitantly.

"You don't need to say anything, Blair."

"I think I do," she said.

"I already know," Chuck said, looking at her in the eyes.

Now Blair was confused. _How could he possibly know?_ she thought.

"You know?" she asked.

"I know. I knew there was a chance it was my baby but I was waiting for you to say something. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready," he said.

"And now it's too late," she was crying again.

"You must be so mad at me," she said.

"I could never be mad at you… I love you," he said.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck, I wanted to tell you but with the wedding and all I couldn't say anything. I was scared."

He took her in his arms and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, you don't have to explain. I understand."

"I lost our baby, I could never forget myself for that," she cried.

"It's not your fault, Blair, you did nothing wrong!"

The car accident wasn't her fault. She wasn't driving. She couldn't have done anything. But she would blame herself for a long time.

"I love you, Blair, always have and always will."

Blair smiled.

"I love you, too, Chuck."

"What about Louis?" he asked.

"Louis who?" she said.

She smiled at him. "You're the one I truly love, I know that for sure."

He brought her face closer to his and kissed her.

"You're not alone, I'm here, we'll have a family someday, you'll see. I love you and will stay by your side forever."

She smiled again and kissed him passionately.

**THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) <strong>


End file.
